Things Just Got Groovy
by InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun
Summary: Groovy title right? For all of you Viewbies who wanted a Liam Dryden fanfic. I now bestow this somewhat-awesomeness upon you. Enjoy.
1. Collision

**THINGS JUST GOT GROOVY ~ Intro**

**I feel bad that there aren't any stories for Liam Dryden out in the fanfiction world. **

**My friend is a huge fan of his and every chance she gets; she tells me all the possible scenarios that happen after she meets him at VidCon. **

**I thought this might give her, and any other Viewbies, something to entertain their fangirl fantasies with until VidCon happens.**

**I know I'm counting down seconds…I don't know about you guys.**

**I can barely breathe from over-excitement.**

**~Sofie **

I felt like I was walking way too fast. Like everyone around me knew how anxious I was. I was constantly looking across my back to make sure there weren't any skid marks on the ground.

And if that wasn't enough, I was certain everyone that I passed on the sidewalk could hear the pounding of my heart as it tried furiously to break through my chest.

I was excited.

Who could blame me?

This was my first year at VidCon! Two years of wanting desperately to go and now I was finally getting my chance! My only fear was that I would end up fainting in front of some of my favorite members of Chameleon Circuit…but hopefully I would be able to remain calm for long enough to have some sort of non-versation.

I had been counting down each and every miniscule second since I bought my ticket back in October and now I was here.

My feet stopped abruptly as the convention center came into full view. The sun was so bright I could barely take in the entire building. The light was gleaming over what seemed like thousands of glass windows that went on for miles in every direction. The closer I got to it, the smaller I felt. I had been to convention centers before, but none could match the sheer monstrosity that was this one.

I held my breath as I placed my hand on one of the doors.

As soon as I opened it I felt a rush of cold air hit my face from inside the building. There was already a good amount of people here checking in. The majority were all laughing and smiling within their groups.

I was alone.

I tried to spot anyone who seemed to be in the same lonely predicament as me, but none stood out. I quickly shuffled my way over to the registration booth and collected my badge.

They hadn't quite opened the doors to the main hall and yet people were already waiting somewhat impatiently by the doors ready to charge in as soon as they could. I knew it wouldn't be so massive of a rush this early in the morning and given that I had no one to talk to, I took off down one of the hallways to see what else lie in the expanse of the center.

There were a few business men lingering around every few feet. They didn't seem too happy that a bunch of loud and squealy teens had disrupted what was probably a very important conference for them. I tracked most of them back to a small café where quite a few already had two or three empty coffee cups on their tables. The poor saps probably hadn't been getting much sleep. I had to wonder what kind of conference would demand this much commitment…but then I remembered that my last good night's sleep was probably the one I'd just had prior to VidCon. Most people would be staying here until all hours of the morning, including myself.

I figured that if I was going to be up late, a cup of tea couldn't do much harm. There was still a good twenty minutes before the doors would be opening.

The line for the café was strangely longer than the one for registration. I kept trying to focus on being calm during meet and greets, but every time I tried to rehearse what I would say, I would end up on some wild daydream adventure. It's amazing how much one can forget about their surrounding when they let their mind wander…

"Are you going to order something or not?" Someone snapped. I looked up to see a slightly annoyed cashier staring intently at me.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly said. "I'm just tired-uh-can I get a cup of black tea?" I could feel myself blushing. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was laughing at me. I was in the clear. Most everyone here seemed to groggy from lack of sleep to notice anything of importance. (Other than buying a cup of coffee…) I quickly handed the cashier some money and apologized again before rushing out of the way of any potentially irritated customers.

In my mad dash to escape humiliation, I didn't notice the person walking towards me. (Although, I'm not quite sure he noticed me either.) Without warning, we suddenly collided with one another, sending us on a one-way trip to the ground.

So much for escaping humiliation…


	2. Nonversations With Liam

**THINGS JUST GOT GROOVY ~ Ch 1**

**And yes…I am using my name in this. Is that a crime?**

I didn't realize how hard the impact had been until I noticed that my vision was slightly blurred.

My forehead ached. I wondered if a bruise was already visible…

"I am extremely very sorry!" Was the sentence I managed to get out. I hadn't even looked up to see who I'd run into. I wasn't sure how cross they'd be with me and I certainly wasn't sure if they'd take my apology.

"It's completely fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." Was what I got instead. He had an accent…was it English? Scottish? I couldn't tell in my delirium.

Where was my tea when I needed it? Surely with the amount of people in line they could move faster than they were!

"No no, it's my fault. I've been spacing out all morning." I realized I was still on the ground as a hand reached out to me.

"Hey, clumsiness in pairs always makes for a disaster." I laughed and grabbed his had as he pulled me up. "I'm Liam by the way." I smiled and turned my face to finally see who I'd cashed into.

"Thanks. I'm So-haaaaaaa!" The sound that escaped my mouth was indescribable even to myself. My cheeks immediately flushed with a deep scarlet as I stared –mouth agape- at who had been at the other end of our collision. My cheeks went even redder when I noticed I was still holding his hand.

"That's a strange name…is it short for something?" My mouth was open but nothing was coming out. I contemplated saying something of relative cleverness…but my mind had officially turned to mush.

Maybe it was that mass of gorgeous dark brown hair that begged to be lost in…or maybe it was those chocolate brown eyes that nearly melted my insides from behind his nerdy glasses…it could've even been his adorable boyish smile that caused my heart to flip over multiple times in the seconds that passed. Whatever it was, I was now officially a statue.

Any minute now…I should move.

Say something!

Speak some sort of language!

A sound!

Or just nod your head!

"Are you ok? You look like you've had a sudden stroke or something." His smile was replaced by a look of pure confusion. I'm now officially creeping him out. There has to be at least one word in my vocabulary that would help make this less awkward.

"Mfine. Jus-haaaaa-You. Liam." Scratch that. Maybe I'll be lucky enough if he assumes I'm just illiterate. "I mean, I'm fine. I just didn't expect to meet YOU…that's all." Deep breath. Non-versation accomplished.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought I'd somehow intercepted your neuroreceptors." He smiled again and it was at this point he seemed to notice that he was still holding my hand. He pulled his away suddenly. I could feel myself blushing again but I tried to suppress it. I just smiled back and attempted to spit out something clever.

"Nope. They're still transmitting all the proper signals!" Oh god…mental face palm. He laughed and seemed to relax a bit. Was that an "I really feel awkward right now and I'm taking pity on your pathetic attempt to be funny" laugh? Or a genuine one?

"I have two teas here! One for Liam? And Sofie." A cashier called out. I gave a metal sigh of relief. Something to break the silence that had now begun to fall between us.

"That is really strange timing." He said to me. "What are the odds?"

"I don't know. I guess coffee takes longer to make. And there is quite the plethora of hopelessly exhausted business men here today. I can only imagine how many espressos they've already brewed this morning."

He laughed.

"I'm not sure it's working out for them. I think some of them have gotten progressively worse over the course of the morning."

"No kidding. I can't tell if some of them have an eight a.m. shadow, or they've just got latte foam forming on their chins." I smiled at him. I felt much more relaxed with the conversation moving along. No more awkward pauses. No more uncomfortable silences.

"I like the way you observe things." He said smiling. "I might just have to stick around you more. You're here for VidCon right…was it Sofie or Soha?" And the blushing has returned.

"Sofie…sorry." Was it really that bad?

"No it's completely fine. I just wasn't sure. You kind of froze on me there."

"To be fair, I was kinda in shock. You shouldn't ever put a fangirl in a moment of shock like that." He started to move away from the counter as I followed along beside him.

"Oh I get it! You were getting lost in the dreaminess of my eyes. You just couldn't resist me." He smirked.

"Don't give yourself too much credit Liam. It might go to your head."

"Oh I'm sure it already has." My heart seemed to keep jumping even in my relaxed state of mind. I couldn't help it. Here I was just minutes ago worrying about being alone at VidCon, and now I was walking to the convention hall with THE Liam Dryden. Although, it'd be best not to dwell on that factor, I may just freeze again. "So how far did you travel to be here?"

"Oh it was grueling ten hours! Absolutely horrible. Don't know how I survived."

"Right and I did so much better flying all the way in from the U.K."

"Yeah but you got free food and in-flight entertainment. I got creepy bus people."

"Airplane entertainment is much worse."

"Depends. I sat next to a guy who smelled like low tide and nearly drooled on my shoulder."

"That is disgusting. I think you have me beat." At this point we'd reached the entrance to the hall. It'd already been opened and quite a few more people had shown up to bask in its awesomeness. He stopped and turned towards me. "So I don't know if you're here with anybody, but maybe we could walk around together for a bit." The part of my brain that has been keeping me calm is on the verge of a total breakdown. Breathe. Stabilize. Continue.

"Well you happen to be in luck because I am hopelessly without friends." He smiled widely.

"I think things just got groovy."

**To be honest, I'm writing this without knowing what I want to write. **

**My friend was the one who suggested this so I'm doing it for her.**

**If anyone has any input into what should happen in this, I would be eternally grateful!**

**Feel free to share your ideas.**


End file.
